One (Brother)
:This article is about the male One. For the female One, see One. One is the main protagonist of Drag-On Dragoon Shi ni Itaru Aka alongside his travel companion, Nero. Both of them don't show mercy against their foes, to the point that neither women or children escape from their acts of "redemption". He is the "brother" of One and the founder of the Cult of the Watchers. He and One are the ones depicted in the symbol of the cult, the Three-eyed Twins. He was created by One on November 1st, 998One's Story DLC. Only Sister One and Gabriella knew of Brother One's existance. His initial purpose was to kill Zero should Sister One fail, however; unlike her other younger Intoner sisters, she had no disciple. Brother One also acted as an disciple of her own. Story Drakengard 3= One was created by the female One for the sole purpose of killing Zero as a fail-safe, in the event that she should fail. He was kept a secret from all of the Intoner sisters and the world. Only the female One and Gabriella knew of his existence. He lived out most of his life in a single room within a tower. He was frequently trained by his sister in the use of a Dragonbone Sword to pierce the heart of the surviving Intoner following the final face-off between the two remaining Intoners. One and One were very close, their relationship far more intimate than that of regular siblings. Hence, he serves a similar function as an disciple, albeit a less pronounced role in protecting the Intoner. The female One expected that, after he killed Zero, One would kill himself as well, ultimately severing the flower's grip on the world. Route A One appears following the death of his sister at the hands of Zero. As Zero reaches out to Mikhail, she gets stabbed in the abdomen, ensuring her demise as the parasitic flower's primary host. She turns to look and sees what appears to be a replica of One, having stabbed her with a sword enhanced by dragon power. He then proceeds to inspect the body of his dead "sister" and ponders creating a new Church in her and Gabriel's honor. He decides to become his sister, taking over her function as the leader and also her very identity. Route B: The Price to Pay One does not appear, but his sister can be seen impaled on a pike outside of the Cathedral Capital. Route C: Vomit It is unknown what has happened to One as he is not seen killing Zero following female One's death. Route D: Flower It is unknown what has happened to One as he does not make an appearance. |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka= Years later, One is on a mission for redemption, trying to kill all of his descendants and people infected with the Red Eye disease. One day, near the kingdom of Caerleon, One saves the life of the country's princess and her handmaiden. He is heavily wounded however, and is brought into the royal family's castle for treatment. After he recovers, One prevents the princess from being raped by his own companion, Nero. After One sends Nero away, she reveals to One that she wanted him to rape her and starts begging one to have sex with her. He refuses her however. On the birthday of the princess' brother, the Red Eye disease spreads throughout the kingdom. One tries to defend the royal family, but his singing attracts a black dragon that kills the prince's parents. The prince blames One for the happenings and One is forced to run away. Sometime later, One and Nero is hunting down the High Priestess of the Cult of Watchers, Fey. However, upon arriving to their sanctuary, they were ambushed by her personal guard. Using his power of song, One was able to overpower Fey's forces and kill her, as well as her daughter. One and Nero return to the Church City and find that the Red Eyes are protecting innocent people. One discovers that it was his twin sister, One, who had taken control of the Red Eyes with the power of song. However, One's tearful reunion with his sister was short lived, as Nero reveals that One's sister is an imposter. Personality When originally created by his sister, One is very naive and uncomfortable about killing other people, but does so because his sister does so and he follows her lead implicitly. As they travel, his bond with his sister grows very strong, and he becomes attached enough that he is willing to help relieve her sexual cravings, despite her disgust at the suggestion. Though he is willing to follow his sister's will concerning his creation, he is still unhappy about the possibility of her dying. When she does apparently die, One appears to undergo some form of identity crisis, identifying directly with his sister. By the events of Shi ni Itaru Aka, One has become hardened, independent, very willing to kill, and mostly apathetic towards the behavior of his companion Nero. Most of this is driven by his need to redeem himself for creating the Cult of Watchers and the Red Eye disease. However, he does show compassion towards others that he has saved. When he reunites with his sister later in the manga, his old self reestablishes itself, and when Nero attacks, One is willing to fight his former companion. He also shows deep sorrow when he realizes that his own actions against them were provoking the victims of the Red Eye disease into violence. Gallery Drakengard 3= - Portraits = DD3_One_(Brother)_Portrait.png - Screenshots = - Gameplay = File:DD3_One_DLC_SS.png File:DD3_One_SS24.png - }} }} |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka= File:J021.jpg|One using the power of Song File:Udrag-on_dragoon_ch002_020.jpg|Under the effects of Song }} }} Trivia *He is often mistaken for a woman. *After One stabs Zero, his white clothing is turned red by her blood. His appearance after this is likely a reference to Manah, who wore a red ceremonial robe in Drakengard. * His face bears great resemblance to Manah and Seere. It is most likely that One and her twin brother are a reference to their younger counterparts: ** Both Manah and One are the heads of a religious group. **Seere and Brother One are trying to save their sisters. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Intoners Category:Secrets Category:Males Category:Allies